


Plan C...Shit Happens

by littlebean67



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cobra Kai Dojo, Daniel and Johnny try to be supportive, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Johnny tries to be a good dad, Miyagi-Do Karate, Rivalry, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebean67/pseuds/littlebean67
Summary: An AU where Sam never kissed Miguel while drunk at the party, so there was no fight during the season 2 finale. Kreese hasn't taken over Cobra Kai but is still working there alongside Johnny.Sam and Robby have been dating for about five months now, but Johnny and Daniel are having a bit of a hard time...well..keeping up. Especially when they're monitoring the rivalry between their dojos at the same time.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai), Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	1. SURPRISE SHAWTY!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two blue lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156809) by [Edollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer but I got inspired so here's this story...

Johnny was at the Cobra Kai Dojo cleaning up and getting ready before his after school classes later that day. He got a text from Carmen saying "Miguel is sick, and won't be attending karate classes today. He will most likely be better in two days. He has a fever and its slowly going down".

He decides to go visit Miguel to see if he was doing ok, and maybe cheer him up a little. Miguel hates missing out on karate classes and he'll probably be upset.

He arrives to the small apartment complex and decides he might as well pick up a beer at his apartment while he's there.

He's being to unlock the door when it opens. It was left unlocked. He swears he locked it when he left the house this morning. The only other people that have the key to his place are the landlord and Robby, but Robby's supposed to be at school. He really hopes Robby isn't skipping again. Things just started going well for the kid.

He slowly walks inside the apartment, very alert, and brings his fists up near his face just in case there's an intruder inside. He just about to call out to see if anyone will respond, when he hears crying. It sounds feminine, like a girl is in his apartment. He looks around once he's near the kitchen, and finds Robby on the couch. He feels a rush or disappointment and concern.

He yells, "Robby, what the hell are you doing here and not at school!".

Robby gets started when he hears Johnny's voice and jumps up. When he gets up, Johnny sees Samantha LaRusso sitting on his couch. He's bewildered. But now he understands where the crying noise is coming from.

He's still confused so he asks "What are you both doing here? What's going on? Am I going to get in trouble with your dad again?" he asks, that last question directed at the Sam.

Then he sees it.

He's really only seen one of these before, but it was about 18 years ago. That was when he found out that Shannon was pregnant with Robby. It was a pregnancy test.

He picks the pink box up off the coffee table just to make sure. He's right. It says "first response pregnancy test" and has an image of the stick on the front. He notices a second box that was sitting next to it. He doesn't recognize this one. But he figures it must be the same thing because it has also has an image of a stick on it. This one says "clear blue digital pregnancy test".

"Fuck" he says, almost unaware. "Are guys serious? Is this yours?", he directs at samantha.

She slowly nods.

"You're dad's gonna kill me." he says.

"Did you at least finish all the important stuff at school?" he asks, immediately regretting his choice of words. He's trying to be a better dad and he knows that all classes are important, but he can't help it. "I finished my english test if that's what you mean", Robby responds. Johnny nods. He looks over at Sam , who's still slightly crying in Robby's arms.

He's unaware of how to comfort her so instead what comes out of his mouth is "You do know that I'm gonna have to tell your dad right?". She pleads for him not to yet because she doesn't even know if she's pregnant yet, and he agrees, as long as she tells him the results today if it's positive.

But of course, as Daniel LaRusso always has the worst timing, Johnny hears a noise and looks back to see Daniel standing in the open door frame. He looks concerned but then it turns to anger. "Sam are you ok? Why aren't you at school?" he asks her. He's asking so fast she has not time to respond.

Then he says to Johnny, "I came here to talk to you about Cobra Kai and I arrive to THIS?". Someone explain what's going on!"

Robby Sheepishly looks at the two of them and finally says something.

"Sam, thinks she's pregnant. She told me that she's been a little sick this week, and I was worried. Then today she texted me that she needed to talk immediately so I told her to meet me here, and she told me that her period was late so we ran out to get some tests and we forgot to lock the door when we came back."

"You guys are having sex?!" Mr LaRusso yelled at the pair.

"Hey to be honest, I didn't even know they were seriously dating" Johnny said. "But, uh...yeah LaRusso's right, you were having sex and you didn't tell anybody? You could have at least been safe and used protection!" "We did! Always!", Sam said, tears still falling down her pink cheeks.

"I'm so disappointed in both of you", Daniel said. "Honestly though, who's great idea was is to let two seventeen year old who are dating live in the same house" Johnny sarcastically asked Daniel. That started up a heated argument between the two of them until Robby yelled at them to stop. "She hasn't even taken the test yet, and you two are already fighting!" he yelled. "Look I know this is a little hard to ask for", he continued, "but can you please just leave us alone for like two hours so Sam can take test and we can both process the results?"

Both men opened their mouths like they were ready to reject the request but then Sam added in "I don't want to take the test while you two are here, and after, I dont wanna have to deal with your opinions and fighting for a little bit. Please? It's all I ask. We'll text you the results as soon as we have them." she said. After she had said that they both felt like they needed to oblige. "Fine", LaRusso responded, "But I want the results as soon as you have them!" he said, and they both walked out of the door.

The two men thought about sitting in Daniel's car in front of the apartment and waiting for them, but they knew that Robby and Sam would realize that the car didn't drive off. So instead they went to get lunch and at it in the car while listening to 80s rock. They had been there for about 40 minutes when Daniel asked,

"How long does it take to pee on a stick?". He was frustrated and nervous. "Because you do realize all of this means that we have to tell Amanda and Shannon right?" Daniel asked Johnny. "Shit, I didn't even think of that!" Johnny replied. He groaned. then all of a sudden, both of their phones pinged with a text notification. It was from Robby. They both sat in silence for a minute. "So, are we gonna look, or.." Johnny said. "Yeah, we have to", Daniel replied. They both looked at the new text in the group chat Robby made for the three of them.

On the screen in little black letters it said "It's positive. She's pregnant."

Both men simultaneously murmured "fuck".


	2. Decisions

Robby and Sam are sitting on Johnny's couch in his tiny living room. Sam's just finished chugging more water and she's still sobbing because she's so nervous. Robby does the only thing he knows that will comfort her. He leans in and kisses her, holding her cheeks in his hands and wiping away her salty tears.

"Sam, I love you. I'm going to be there for you no matter what happens, whether you're pregnant or not. We're a team. We can do anything together. I'm not leaving you"

This seems to calm her down and she stops crying. She brings up her legs and curls into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and its quiet for a little bit. They can hear each other breaths and feel their heartbeats.

"Did you feel better this morning? Robbie asks and breaks the peaceful silence. "Not much, I threw up this morning but at least I haven't again today." Sam replies. "I'm sorry." Robby says. "Don't be. It's not your fault." "Well, In a way it is if I did get you pregnant". Robby says this as a joke. Sam doesn't laugh though, and her face falls.

There's silence again, but different. Robby picks up his phone as a distraction and shows her a funny video that Demetri sent. It brightens her mood a bit.

10 minutes later she has to go pee. She starts to get up. "I think I'm ready to take a test now." she tells Robby.

"You should take one of each" Robby says. She nods in agreement and responds "Yeah, I will. She then gets up and reads the instructions on the boxes. She takes them with her to the bathroom and slowly closes the door. Robby sits on the floor outside the door. Within a minute or two she's done and she brings them out with her and sits down next to Robby. They flip the tests upside down on the floor and she has Robby set a timer on his phone for five minutes. She lays her head on his shoulder and they wait for what feel like five hours.

The timer goes off and startles them.

"You Ready?" Robby asks Sam. She slowly nods.

"On the count of three" she says.

"One, Two, Three." they flip them over.

One has two lines, and the other one, as clear as day reads, pregnant.

Sam starts tearing up again. Even though she knew she probably was pregnant, it never really registered. Now that it was confirmed, she was so scared. They were so young.

Robby gives her a hug and sends a quick text to their dads. He murmurs soft words of comfort in her ear. He tells her that everything is going to be alright.

Then Robby quietly says, "Do you want to keep it?

"It's your body, your decision. Whatever you want, I'll support you." She lifts her head to look up at him and says "I want to keep it. I don't think I could go through with getting an abortion, and I don't think adoption is right for me. I'll just always wonder where my kid is and what could've been." she responds quickly.

Robby knows she's been thinking about this. He has been too. He had a feeling she would want to keep it. "Like I said, I will always support you Sam. You don't need to explain yourself." Robby says. Sam stopped crying. Knowing that Robby will be there for her is all the knowledge she needs. Sam leans back into Robby's chest, and they sit there for a bit. He runs his fingers through her hair and it soothes her.

"What are we gonna do Robby?" Sam asks him. "Will I have to stop going to school? Will we have to move?" she continues. "Well, based on how well we know our families I think we'll have a great support system. I don't think you should stop going to school, maybe you could do online for a little while, and I could see if your dad will give me my old job back. It's been a while since the incident. And I don't think you're parents will kick us out but there's a lot we don't know yet." Robby says. "Well it seems like you've thought about it a lot." Sam responds.

He has. He wants to do this right, unlike his dad, who's still trying to fix things.

He then tells Sam that they should get up because what's done is done, and so they get up to make lunch. Unfortunately Johnny doesn't have much food in the apartment, so he texts him to see if they could grab them lunch and come back. They settle on the couch together and Sam gets her laptop from her backpack so they can watch Netflix.

Daniel and Johnny are still figuring out how to tell Amanda and Shannon when Daniel starts breathing really heavily. The more they talk about the situation, the faster he starts breathes. Eventually it reaches a point wheres he's hyperventilating. He looks like he's about to explode. Johnny notices and gets concerned.

"Woah, Woah, Larusso, you good? Are you having a heart attack or something?" Daniels shakes his head no, so Johnny googles it and figures he might be having a panic attack. He tries to get him to calm down until he can at least get a few words out. It takes all of his will NOT to yell at Daniel to 'get out of his head and stop being a pussy'. "What's wrong LaRusso?" an annoyed Johnny asks Daniel once he's calmer.

"Sam...wheeze..she's too young...wheeze..to have a baby...wheeze..thanks to...wheeze..your kid...wheeze. Let's hope...wheeze..he doesn't tu-...wheeze..turn out like...wheeze..you." Daniel finally gets out.

Johnny was outraged now. "Hey, first of all it takes TWO people to make a baby! So Sam's at fault too! Second thing is that Robby's a good kid!

He's probably more mature than I was at his age, and maybe even my 20s and early thirties! He's not gonna make the same mistake that I did!

He's gonna be better than I ever was! And if we do everything we can to help and support those kids then they should be fine. Don't ever talk like that about my son again, and stop whining like the little pussy that you are and focus!

Your daughters gonna need you! Get your shit together LaRusso!", Johnny finally finishes yelling at LaRusso.

This time Daniel's waiting for Johnny to calm down.

Oh, and Robby just texted me and asked if we could pick up lunch." Johnny finishes, calmer.

Daniel tries to calm down and slowly start breathing regularly again. "I hate to say it, but for the first time, you're right." he tells Johnny.

"I'm always right." he responds. Daniel scoffs and shakes his head. "Whatever, let's go pick up sandwiches from il Tramezzino. It's Sam's favorite place and might make her feel better." Daniel says.

"Do we have to plan out what we're gonna say to the kids?" Johnny asks. "Yeah, let's probably try not to yell at them though." Daniel replies. "Hey, that was all you last time." Johnny replies with a smirk. Daniel goes silent.

Around 30 minutes later Johnny and Daniel walk into the apartment carrying bags of il Tramezzino, Sam's favorite sandwich place. They thought it would help lighten her mood for the talk they are about to have with her and Robby. It works, and she devours the whole thing happily. Now with some food in her stomach, which she excitedly pointed out to Robby that she has not yet thrown up, she is in a better mood.

Daniel is the first one to speak up. "Now look, you're not gonna like this, but obviously we're going to have to tell your mothers. Johnny, you're welcome to come over for dinner with our family and Robby so we can discuss...this situation." he finishes.

"Robby, we're going to go visit your mom at the rehab facility tomorrow after school, and you can bring Sam to meet her if you want. She'll probably want to." Johnny says. He's trying to be a better dad to Robby, but it's hard. Both kids accept the fact that tonight they'll have to tell Amanda together, and Johnny accepts the dinner offer so can represent Robby's party. He has a feeling the kid's gonna need backup. Daniel drives Sam and Robby back to his house to clean up and he calls the school, covering it up by saying there was an emergency and he forgot to call the school before pulling them out. Samantha an Robby are surprised by his excuse. Normally he's so honest. 

While everyone is getting ready for dinner Sam takes a hot shower, hoping it will calm her nerves. It relaxes her for a little while but once she's out and getting dressed it all comes rushing back. She goes over to the guest room where Robby is staying to see what he's doing and he's sitting down on his bed reading a book. She noticed that sometimes he reads when he's trying to distract himself from something. She watches him from the doorway for a second. "You nervous too?" she asks. Robby looks up from his book. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah." Robby replied. "I'm still worried about you parents kicking me out" he says. "I would never let them do that to you. I need you" Sam says.

Just as Robby opened his mouth about say something, Mrs. LaRusso calls them over for dinner. She insists that they eat outside tonight. As she walks into the kitchen with Robby to help bring the food outside, she hears another voice. Her grandma comes over to greet her. Shit. Now she has to tell her grandma too?!

Dinner was going well and they were all having normal conversations except Daniel and Johnny who were arguing again. Sam figured she would tell the rest of her family after they were done eating. Everyone was almost done and she was so nervous her leg was bouncing. Robby seemed to have noticed and placed his hand on her thigh to settle her. She stopped. "So...um mom, I have some pretty big news to tell you." Amanda as well as everyone else looked up at her.

Before she could say anything else Daniel cleared his throat. she looked over at Sam's grandma and little brother. "Mom, Anthony, would you mind going inside for a second? Sam and Robby have some very important news that they would like to tell us in private." "Robby? What about Robby?" Amanda asks. "We'll explain in a second Daniel says.

Sam's grandma and brother Anthony look confused but they agree and start walking to the door. Daniel gets up to help them inside and then whispers to them "I'll tell you both what's it's about later." They both look satisfied and walk inside. Daniel sits back down in his seat and Amanda starts asking more questions. "What's going on? Daniel, Johnny, do you know?" Daniel looks at Sam and nods.

"Mom um, please don't get mad." Sam starts. "Honey, why would I be mad at you?" Amanda interrupts.

"Mom, just listen... she takes a deep breath and says. I'm pregnant. Amanda looked like she was a deer in the headlights. "And it's mine" Robby spoke up. Amanda was still quiet.

Eventually she spoke up. "What?" she yelled. "An nobody thought to tell me sooner?" she continued. "We all just found out today." Samantha said tearing up.

At the sight of her daughter starting to cry Amanda's face softened. "Oh, honey, come here." she said. Understanding how scared her daughter must feel she got out of her chair to give her a hug. "You're not, You're not mad?" Sam said. "No. I'm not mad, I'm just worried, and scared for the both of you. And a little disappointed too." she admitted. 

While Sam and Robby continued to explain the depths of the situation and their plans, Johnny and Daniel kept interrupting and arguing. Daniel thought adoption was a good option to consider because he thought Sam was too young. Johnny thought the two of them could handle a baby. Then they fought about whether Daniel was being too overprotective of a dad, whether Robby should work over at the dealership again, where he and Sam should live, how often Johnny got to come over to see his grandchild, ect.ect. Eventually Amanda had enough of it.

"Both of you two need to stop!" she yelled. "You're both going to be grandparents soon, to THE SAME kid, and you can't keep fighting all the time. You're just going to have to get over your pride and work together, because if not, them I'm not letting either of you be around the baby once it's born OR Sam because stress isn't good for her and the baby. Robby and Sam are going to have a baby together whether you like it or not, and you just have to decide whether you want to be a part of that baby's life or not."

"I'm dead serious! Robby and Johnny are going to be a part of the family now! So you two need to shut up and figure this out! And promise me you will NOT bring your dojos into this. This is family business and I will not have a rivalry in the family." 

"Yes ma'am!" Johnny and Daniel replied. Nobody ever thought Amanda could be this scary.

Roby and Sam were shocked.

After they had finished talking, with silence on Daniel and Johnny's end, they went inside to go tell the news to Sam's grandmother Lucille and little brother Anthony.

Anthony was ecstatic about being an uncle and Lucille was worried for Sam and Robby but was also excited for them. She knew Sam's will power and knew they were definitely capable. It would be a struggle, but they could do it.

The only people that were awake late that the night were Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso, each with a drink in hand. It hadn't been their first that night either. They were stressed about the decision they had to make.

They each made their own separate promise that they would do their best to work together with the other, for the sake of Robby, Sam and the baby. The only thing that they weren't sure of was their dojos. They would try. But there's no telling of what teenagers are capable these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But there's no telling of what teenagers are capable these days"...except for getting pregnant lol


	3. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this unnecessary, short, rushed chapter but I love the fluff at the end! I promise the next one will be better! Also, if you don't like fluff then maybe this isn't the story for you because there will be more! But what did you expect? This is a pregnancy fic... (with some other drama)

Sam woke up and immediately raced to the bathroom throwing up the remnants of last night's dinner. Robby heard her get up and run so he went to the bathroom to go check on her. He held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. He always felt guilty about her morning sickness. After she was finished Sam got up and rinsed out her mouth. She hated morning sickness. But then again, who didn't?

It was still a little early so she follows Robby back to bed in his room and they sleep for a little longer until Sam has to go back to her room and pretend to be asleep when her dad wakes her up for school.

It was like a schedule, or a routine. 

Sam, Robby and Anthony all start getting ready for school and head to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good Morning kids!" Amanda says when they walk into the kitchen. She just finished making breakfast.

"Sam, did you get sick again this morning? Amanda asked, while setting out food for Robby and Anthony. "Yup." Sam and Robby said simultaneously, quick enough to raise suspicions. Luckily Amanda didn't pick up on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how horrible it feels. I made you a smoothie today, because it should help with the morning sickness." she told Sam. Amanda set the smoothie in front of Sam and continued, "I also scheduled an appointment with my OBGYN for your first ultrasound next week, and picked up some prenatal vitamins that you need to start taking every morning." 

"Thanks mom, for everything." she replied.

"No problem honey! Oh, and your dad will be working his normal schedule today so no Karate practice after school." Amanda said. "Well Robby and I have been talking about me stopping karate anyways. You mentioned that it's not really safe during the pregnancy and once the baby's born I won't have much time. I'll have to find some other workout form. Just please don't tell dad yet?" Sam said. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. It should come from you. And you know, a good exercise you could take up right now is yoga. It's really beneficial." Amanda replied.

"That actually sounds kinda nice mom" Sam said. "I'll think about it."

They all finish their breakfast and finish getting ready, and then Amanda drives them to school.

Amanda and Robby parted their ways for class and started their day. It was mainly the same old boring school day. They went to class met up with friends during break, and ate lunch. It was friday so they got out a little earlier than usual. They were headed to the mall with some Miyagi-Do members after school.

They needed to get gas and they picked up some snacks at the gas station. Robby got a Slim Jim like he alway gets but this time the smell was so nauseating Sam could barely handle it. She felt something come up the back of her throat and knew what was coming next. She jumped out of the door and found the closest thing she could find, which was a trash can.

She was so quick they were all so shocked. After Robby realized what was going on he jumped out to help her. "Hey you ok?" he asked Sam.

"Actually no, the smell of your Slim Jim made me really nauseous just now. I don't know why. Maybe it's a pregnancy thing?" she whispered. Without even a second thought Robby threw away the Slim Jim that was still in his hand.

"Robby you didn't have to do that!" Sam whisper-yelled. "Trust me, I care about you more than that Slim Jim." he replied. Sam felt a little wave of happiness come over her after Robby's comment.

The other guys in the car asked her if she was ok. "Yeah, I think I just ate something really bad last night." Sam replied.

They got back in the car and left it alone.

About a week later, things were still going relatively smooth. Amanda, Sam, and Robby were getting ready to go to their first OBGYN appointment where they would get their first ultrasound for Sam, who was now seven weeks. Daniel and Johnny wanted to go, but as it seemed that the two were still arguing, Amanda dismissed their pleads. They got to the office and they did so many tests on Sam, and half of them she was still confused what they were for.

Once they got to the ultrasound part of her visit, they had Sam lay down and lift up her shirt. Robby sits next to her, holding her hand. The nurse squirts some jelly on the wand. "This might be a little cold" the nurse says. Sam winces for a second as the cool gel touches her skin. The nurse moves it around searching for the baby. She moves over the monitor to show them. "That's your baby." she says, pointing to it on the screen. Everybody looked up at the monitor.

They could see a tiny little white blob in the middle. If you didn't know what you were looking for you would probably miss it. But Sam didn't. Sam saw it as clear as day.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the nurse asks.

Sam and Robby both reply yes. Once they all hear the little beat coming from the speaker of the monitor Sam begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry." she says, tears running down the side of her face. She feels a big swell of happiness in her heart. "Don't be sweetie. It's a very special time and your hormone levels are very unbalanced right now." the nurse replies.

"Well no wonder why she yelled at me yesterday when I gave her the wrong shoes." Robby thought to himself.

The doctor comes in later to tell them that their baby is very healthy and tells them Sam's due date. He says her due date is on September 16, 2021, and then has them schedule heir next appointment in 4 weeks when Sam is 11 weeks pregnant.

Amanda takes Robby and Sam home after the appointment and advises Sam to take a hot bath. She knows that her body is sore, and that her boobs really hurt, although she would never mention that second part out loud. Sam agrees and takes some time to relax. When she gets out of the bath, she puts on some underwear and a robe and tiptoes over to Robby's room. She quietly closes the door so her parents won't see she's in there. She lays down next to Robby and puts her head in his lap. He looks down at her and puts away his phone.

He plays with her long, damp curls.

"Mmm, you smell like lavender" he says.

She laughs and says "It's the nice shampoo you gave me for christmas silly!"

Robby just smirks at her and then pokes her belly. 

"Today was a good day. We got to see our little blueberry" He says and pokes her belly again.

She recalls the doctor telling them that their baby was the size of a blueberry. A blueberry! That's so tiny for all of the effects it's already having on her!

He continues poking her and then starts tickling her. She's giggling really loud and then she remembers they need to keep it down. They're not supposed to be alone is each others rooms. That was one of the terms of Robby being able to continue living there. She tells Robby to stop because they don't want her parents to know and so he stops.

They lay there for a while enjoying each other's company. Eventually they doze off into each other's arms. 

And Then the next morning they start their whole same routine all over again.


	4. Exposé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter since I didn't want you to get bored. And I promised drama, so here's drama. Also, if my pregnancy information or timeline isn't accurate, please don't kill me. I'm relying on google for this! If it isn't just pretend it is because I really don't know what I'm doing here.

*Time skip to late March when Sam is 17 weeks*

Sam woke up this morning and felt better than normal. Her morning sickness had gone away a few weeks ago, leaving her in a better mood these days. She picks out some clothes and starts getting dressed for school. mbs back into bed. Then she remembers the events of the past two weeks and climbs back into bed.

*Flashback to two weeks ago*

Sam picks out her favorite jeans and a nice top. She's trying to button up her jeans, but she can't. They're too small. Did they shrink? Or is she getting bigger? She walks into the kitchen. Robby and Anthony are already sitting on the counter.

"Hey mom?" She asks, trying to get Amanda's attention.

"Sam, you need to hurry up and finish getting dressed so you can eat." Amanda says, before Sam can even finish talking.

"Yeah, well I think we've got a problem..." Sam says.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asks, finally looking up from the letter she was reading.

"Oh, my god!" she immediately says, taking in the sight of Sam. Robby and Anthony are started by her sudden outburst so they jump out of their seats and Robby almost falls. They turn around to look at Sam.

You popped!" Amanda continues.

"Yeah, well that's kind of the issue here", Sam says, lifting up her shirt to show her jeans. "My jeans don't fit anymore. They were getting really tight but now I can't even button them up! These are my favorite!" she whines. Robby and Anthony try to hide their laughing.

"I'm sorry honey." Amanda says. "You could always tie them with a rubber band or hair tie. And if that's uncomfortable just put on some stretchy leggings or sweatpants. I'll take you shopping for maternity clothes after school today." Amanda says.

"Thanks mom." Sam replies, still a little bit sad.

"You can always borrow one of my hoodies if you want!" Robby calls out to her as she's walking back to her room.

"Thanks, I will!" Sam yells back.

Daniel walks into the kitchen to make coffee. "What's going on in here?" he asks.

"Sam's pants don't fit!" Anthony tells Daniel, in between laughs.

"Hey don't make fun of your sister!" She's having a baby!" Daniel responds."

"I'm not laughing at her like that, it's just.. you had to be there dad." Anthony says. "Yeah." Robby agrees. "

You too?" Daniel asks Robby.

"Umm...no..well I mean it was pretty funny seeing her whine about it like that." Then Sam walks out of room.

"I heard that! It's not my fault! It's those stupid pregnancy hormones from the baby that you put in me!" she yells pointing at Robby. She starts to cry again. Robby immediately gets up and walks over towards her to give her a hug.

"Hey hey hey, I didn't meant it like that babe, I'm sorry." He softly tells her and gives her a kiss on her forehead. Daniel makes a gagging noise at the sight of affection between Robby and his daughter, and Amanda smacks him on the arm. He shuts up after that. Anthony doesn't care because he's playing video games again. Robby turns his head to look at Amanda and Daniel. "IT'S GETTING WORSE!" he mouthed. Sam had been really hormonal lately.

Once Sam stops crying and starts eating breakfast Amanda is finally able to tell them their schedule for the day.

"Ok people, we have a busy day today so listen up!"

"Daniel and I have a meeting with the school counselor today so we can talk about the baby, and you two also need to be there. It's during lunch." She directs to Sam and Robby. And after school I'm taking Robby and Sam to the mall while Sam and I are go shopping. Robby I think you said you're gonna hang out with the Miyagi-Do students because they're gonna be there today?" "Yeah, but I'll leave when you guys are, so just text me when you're ready to go." Robby's says. "Ok" Amanda finishes, And then, we're going to pick up Anthony from school and then grandma Lucille is coming over for dinner again. "Do you guys think you got it?" Amanda asks. They all respond yes.

The meeting with the counselor goes very well, and they've worked out a way for Sam to do her work from home. The counselor has assured them that all the information will remain confidential and they will not tolerate bullying about the subject. The LaRusso's are somewhat satisfied.

Sam and Amanda head to Nordstrom later, to do some maternity shopping. They mainly just got the basics because Sam wasn't too big yet. They could always come back later to get more. Amanda kept sneaking things onto the counter that she knew Sam would need but they hadn't really discussed yet.

Meanwhile, Robby was in Target with their friends from Miyagi-Do, stocking up on food and drinks for the small beach party they were throwing late that night. One of their older brothers was gonna stop off at a liquor store to buy all the beer and vodka. Robby and Sam had planned to sneak out after dinner with grandma Lucille, only because they had promised their friends they'd be there. Their plan was to only be there for a little while and they weren't too worried about not being able to leave early because most Miyagi-Do parties were pretty chill. It was mainly because Cobra Kai stole all the attention away from them by "being badass". But they didn't really mind. Most of them were just bullies anyways. And the others were followers.

After they had left the mall and finished dinner with grandma Sam went back to her room to put the rest of her new clothes away. She found some stuff that she know she didn't pick out. She read the labels on the packaging and took them over to where her mom was, cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Mom, did you buy this belly band, and nursing bra that I found in the nordstrom bag?" she asked. "

I did, because eventually you're going to need them soon." she replied.

She was waiting for Sam to yell at her because it was embarrassing, or give some sort of argument about how she wasn't going be nursing, but all she said was "Oh. Thanks mom.", and walked back to her room.

Amanda was surprised. Maybe Sam was more mature and ready for this this she assumed. Maybe Sam was doing research like she knew Robby was, by all of his extensive reading in his bedroom.

Sam and Robby snuck out of the house about an hour later and put pillows under their bed in case Daniel or Amanda came in to check on them before them went to bed. They took Amanda's car that they parked behind the house beforehand, so they wouldn't make so much noise. They should have known something was up the second they arrived at the beach. It was larger than normal and had lots of bonfires and coolers. They was really loud music playing in the back and people were dancing and talking.

They walked over to where Chris and Nathaniel were.

"What happened? I thought you said it was a small party! This is like a rager!" Robby yelled over all the loud noise.

"I know. My brother invited a lot of his friends! Isn't it awesome though? We're all having so much fun!" Chris said, chugging another beer.

This was not good. They had to get out of there. Everybody there was on the verge of being totally drunk. "Hey guys, come on, have a drink!" Nathaniel yelled. His glasses were gone and he was handing them beers. What the hell? Nathaniel was drinking? Isn't he like a freshman? I guess, Robby couldn't be too judgemental because he was doing the same thing when he was a freshman. "Thanks man, but we're good." Robby yelled back, giving Nathaniel back the beers.

"We're gonna go guys." Robby said to the two of them.

"What, but you just got here!" Chris yelled.

"The LaRusso's are gonna kill us if they found out we were out late at a party! I don't want them to kick me out!"

Chris and Nathaniel seemed like they understood so they let them leave. As they started walking back to the car, none other than their rivals, Cobra Kai showed up.

"Leaving so soon?" Hawk asked.

He still had a slight black eye form the mall fight where Robby kicked him in the face. "You scared to face us again?" Hawk continued.

"Well you should be, cause I think it's your turn to lose now." he finished.

He threw a punch at Robby that he blocked, followed by a series of hits. "Robby!" Sam yelled out of concern, and put her fists up. Some of the other Cobra Kai members came lunging towards her.

She fought them of for a little while and when Robby realized she was fighting them he tried to get her to stop.

He yelled at her "Sam, go to the car!" He kicked Hawk to the ground and threw the keys to Sam, who caught them and started running. Right after Robby threw the keys, Hawk got off the floor and punched him in the face. By that point, they were creating a lot of noise, and some people who saw them starting fleeing.

When the rest of the Miyagi-Do members realized what was going on they ran over to help Robby. It didn't help that most of them had been drinking and Cobra Kai hadn't yet. Someone turned off the music and everyone else at the party huddled around to watch the fight. There was a mix of gasps and oohs throughout the crowd.

"Where's Sam? Do they have her?" Chris asked.

"No she's going back to the car!" Robby yelled back, in between kicks. He punched someone else in the chest, knocking the wind out of them, and then spun around on the ground to sweep another guy. "We have to get back to her and get out of here!" He yelled.

Back at the cars, Miguel and Tory had just arrived and were walking down the small hill of sand, on the way down to the party. They closer they got to the party they could see there was a fight going on that involved Hawk and some other Cobra Kai members. They were fighting Robby and Miyagi-Do.

All of a sudden they noticed Sam running up the other side of the beach. "Let's follow her and see what's she's up to." Tory suggested.

When Sam reached the car she was panting like crazy. She was out of breath. She didn't remember being this tired last time she had gotten into a fight. She had to take a second to catch her breath. This couldn't be good for the baby. The slid down against the car and onto the floor. She placed a hand over her belly. "I'm sorry, I really hope you're okay in there!" she said.

Miguel and Tory were watching her. What was she doing? Why was she talking to her stomach? When Sam got off the floor and unlocked the car so she could get it, her shirt was pressed right up against her stomach because her hand was still up against her belly. Miguel and Tory could see the small round bump that existed there.

"Holy shit!" Tory whispered. She laughed. "Well we definitely can't hurt that little bitch now!" She finished.

Miguel wasn't really listening. He was just thinking about Sam, and how she was probably pregnant with ROBBY'S baby. He felt a rush of jealousy.

They raced down to where their friends were to help them. They outnumbered Miyagi-Do by a lot. Robby and the others were getting hurt pretty bad.

Robby had just gotten knocked down on the ground when Hawk punched him in the face again. Robby was now sporting a bleeding lip and what looked like a broken nose.

He was lucky because right then Daniel LaRusso showed up. Sam noticed him parking his car.

"Dad?" she said not loud enough for him to hear.

He started walking down the beach very angrily but once he saw Cobra Kai beating up Robby his whole demeanor changed. He was worried for Robby and his daughter. He started running to where they were.

"Hey! Stop it! Break it up!" He yelled. He got in the middle and pulled them apart, blocking punches and kicks. He did get kicked once on accident by a Miyagi-Do member.

"Sorry, Mr. LaRusso." he said. Daniel didn't respond. He was too angry and worried to care.

"All of you need to go home! NOW! he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. He then walked up to Hawk and said, "And don't ever come near Robby or my daughter again." The other Miyagi-do members were confused. What about them? Was their safety not as important? Once everyone else had left Nathaniel stood up and asked, "What about the rest of us sensei?" Daniel realized what he had said. (And it was at this moment, he knew, he fucked up.)

"This doesn't have anything to do with Miyagi-Do. It's about something else. I'll explain at the next karate lesson if you want. "Do any of you need a ride home?" he asked his students. Since most of them had been drinking, he had Robby take some of them home in one car since he wasn't drinking, and one of the boys who also wasn't drinking took the others home in his car. Daniel drove Sam home.

"Dad, look, I'm sorry we snuck out but we just got there and we were gonna leave when we saw it was really big and-" Sam started but Daniel interrupted, "I don't wanna hear it Sam. I'm really disappointed in the two you. You can't be going to parties anymore! You have new responsibilities and you'll have even more once the baby comes!" he said. Sam Could hear the frustration in his voice but she had to interrupt him before he kept lecturing her.

"Dad! Just listen please!" she tried again. "Sam I said I don't wanna hear it." Daniel said this time more annoyed.

"DAD! I'm worried about the baby!" Sam yelled. Daniel stopped. "Did something happen? Did you get hurt?" he asked her. "No, I was just fighting and running and I over-exerted myself. And Mom said it's not good for the baby. I didn't get hit though. You taught me better than that." Sam replied, hoping his pride would let him ease up on her. It didn't work.

"I'll have your mom call the doctor tomorrow morning to make sure." he said. He was still upset. When they got home he made Sam go to her room and when Robby came back they cleaned him up and then sent him to his room as well. The next day they all had a talk about their punishments for going to the party.

Over at Cobra Kai dojo the next day, Johnny's students- specifically Hawk, came to lessons all bruised up, so he questioned them.

"What happened to all of you?" he asked Hawk.

"Nothing sensei." he responded.

"Will someone tell my why almost all of you are hurt?" he said lifting up one of his students wrist to show a bruise. "If nobody is brave enough to speak up then you're all just a bunch of pussies! And you WILL do 20 push ups on your knuckles!" he yelled. Still nobody said a word.

He walked over to Mitch and put his face up close, "Mitch?" Mitch responded almost immediately: "We went to a party last night sensei."

"And?" Johnny continued.

"We got into a big fight with Miyagi-Do."

"Miyagi-Do?" Johnny asked. Mitch nodded.

His first thoughts were Sam and Robby. Their baby. Was Sam ok?

"We almost finished off Robby until Mr. LaRusso arrived." Hawk said. "Larusso? Was Samantha LaRusso involved in the fight? Did she get hurt?" he asked.

"Why do you care so much about LaRusso's daughter?" Hawk asked.

"Because," Miguel started, "Because she's pregnant....and I'm pretty sure it's Robby's kid."

Everybody in the Dojo was shocked. The news was sure to spread like wildfire.

"And Robby is your son, so that means that their kid is your grandchild. Of course! You lied to us sensei! So what, we can't fight Robby and Sam now but we can fight the rest of Miyagi-Do? I knew Sensei Kreese was right! This is bullshit!" Hawk yelled. One by one his students agreed. They felt betrayed. Miguel felt bad for leaving Johnny but he lied. It was all about Robby.

Johnny tried to convince his students to stay with him and not turn to the ways that Kresse was going to teach them, but they didn't listen. With no students left that trusted him, Kreese had Johnny leave so he could continue training Cobra Kai for the day. This is what he wanted all along. To gain back control of Cobra Kai.

When the students were getting their stuff from the back so that they could leave, Tory overheard a conversation between Miguel and Hawk.

"I still can't believe LaRusso's daughter is such a slut." Hawk said.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Miguel said back.

"Look, Miguel, I know you used to date her and you still have feelings for her, but she clearly doesn't, and now she's pregnant with that asshole Robby's kid. You gotta let her go man."

"I know, I just think sometimes, if Robby weren't here maybe that would be my kid." said Miguel.

Tory left at that point. She was hurt and she didn't want to hear anymore. Her boyfriend was still in love with that bitch Sam.

"Miguel, you should be glad. I don't think you'd want a kid at our age." Hawk pointed out.

"You're right! What am I even saying? Plus I've got Tory now and we're really happy."

"That's more like you! I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow Miguel!" Hawk said as he began to walk out of the Dojo. Miguel was really grateful that Hawk was there to talk some sense in him before he made some bad decisions.

What he didn't know is that Tory overhead part of the conversation and now she was making a bad decision. After hearing the beginning of Miguel's conversation she started to take it out on Sam.

Sam was on her way to school the next morning dressed in another one of Robbie's hoodies and her new jeans. Her mom had called the doctor that morning and he said the baby should be fine as long as she didn't over-exert herself again. She was relieved and began to feel much better after she heard that.

Once they walked in the building she let go of Robby's hand before leaving to go over to her locker like she always did, but when she walked in everyone was pointing at her and whispering. Robby stayed by her side to see what was going on. The closer they got to her locker, the more people were crowded. They all seems to be huddled around her locker?

Once she squeezed through the sea of people she saw it.

In big, black, messy letters on the front of her locker were the words "PREGNANT BITCH". She gasped. Surrounding it were cut up pieces of her sonograms (ultrasound pictures) that were hidden inside her locker. It took her a second to process what was on there. Who knew? Who would do this to her?

Once Robby managed to squeeze to the front and saw what had happened he tried to make sure she was ok. But it was too late. She was already off running and tears were streaming down her face. He caught up to her in the parking lot. Luckily they had borrowed Daniel's car that morning and he had ubered. "Hey, Sam! I'm so sorry. I don't know who could do that to you.....You're gonna be ok. I love you." he said, enveloping her into a hug. He didn't know what else to say. This was horrible.

"I just wanna go home!" she said. And so Robby drove her home.

*Flashback is over*

Sam didn't want to back yet. In fact, she NEVER wanted to go back to school. She felt humiliated. She figured she was going to have to tell people at some point, but she wasn't ready. And she DEFINITELY didn't want it to happen like that. She could just stay home and have Robby bring her back schoolwork forever, couldn't she?


	5. Prestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! My priorities are school right now! This chapter is more of a filler so it's not as good but I'm trying. I need a little bit of inspiration so please let me know any ideas or what you would like to see in the comments. I want you all to enjoy the story! Thank you so much for reading it!

The morning after the locker incident Johnny came over to the LaRusso's house. He was totally hungover and looked like a complete mess. "Woahhh, Johnny, what happened?" Daniel asked as he let him inside the house. "LaRusso", Johnny cleared his throat, "I mean Daniel...I messed up." "What happened Johnny? Did someone get hurt?" Daniel asked. "Kreese took over Cobra Kai," Johnny responded. He couldn't believe he was asking his rival for help. But he did promise to work together from now on. "My students found out that Sam is pregnant and Robby is my son and they think I betrayed them. I worried about something happening to Sam or my students." Johnny said.

"Well, It might be too late for that Johnny, but thanks for letting me know. Yesterday Sam's locker at school was vandalized with hate words and pictures. Now that I am aware that Cobra Kai also knows it will help me figure out who did it."

All of a sudden Sam came into the room and interrupted. She had been hiding and listening to their conversation. "Dad, I already know who did it." She said. 

"Sam, what are you doing? Have you been listening to our conversation?"

"It was Tory." Sam continued, ignoring Daniel's previous questions. "She's the only one who calls me a bitch almost every time she sees me, and she's the only person I know that would do something like that to me."

Daniel replied, "I'll look into it Sam, why don't you go back to your room. I don't want you to worry."

She was already worrying. Didn't he realize that? She was the one that all of this happened too? Why wasn't anyone listening to her opinions? She walked back to her room anyway. She knew it would make him feel better.

"How's she doing?" Johnny asked.

"She's okay," Daniel replied.

"Listen I'm sorry Daniel," Johnny said.

"Don't be. Unless it's your fault. Is it your fault?" Daniel asked.

"No, no, no. I didn't do it." Johnny replied.

"Well, then no need to apologize. Look, we both know what Kresse is capable of, so if you need help getting rid of him, I'm here. He's a danger to those kids." Daniel said.

"Thanks, I will. I better get going now." Johnny responded.

"Ok, well, take care of yourself and be careful Johnny."

"Thanks, you too."

Their interaction went very well surprisingly.

*Back to the present*

It was Saturday now. Sam was relieved that she wasn't being pushed to go back to school but she still didn't want to go outside. She finally came out of her room when she got hungry. 

She walked out into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. She couldn't find anything that captured her interest. Then she realized what she really wanted. She put her hair up in a bun and started getting some shoes on.

Robby, Amanda, and Daniel were watching her. They were trying to get her out of the house so they could work on some surprises for her. They were hoping it would cheer her up. They were all intrigued at where she seemed to be going. She hadn't gone anywhere for almost two weeks.

They popped out of hiding and into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Robby asked.

"To go get donuts." Sam really responded.

"So you won't go out except to get donuts?" he asked.

"Well, I really wanted them, plus I know the people at the donut shop and they won't judge me," Sam responded.

"Why should it matter if anyone judges you?" Amanda asked. "Only the people that actually matter in your life wouldn't do that to you. If they do then screw them! You don't need them!" Daniel said. Sam didn't seem too convinced.

"I'll take you to get donuts if you come to the beach club with me after," Amanda told Sam.

"But there are going to be so many people there that we know!" Sam replied.

"We can stay down at the beach where there are fewer people. It's a very sunny day." Amanda told her.

"Fine," Sam said. She didn't know whether it was her mom's reasoning that made her give in or the fact that she REALLY wanted those donuts.

"Put a bikini on!" Amanda said as Sam was taking her shoes off.

"It's the only thing that fits mom" Sam responded. She seemed slightly irritated.

Sam put on a bikini and a coverup and grabbed her sandals and beach bag by the door. "Let's go before I change my mind mom," Sam said walking to the car. Amanda quickly grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter and looks back to Robby and Daniel on her way out. She gave them an excited thumbs up. They smiled and gave one right back at her. 

When they got to the donut place Sam ordered two donuts for herself and they ate in the car. When they arrived at the beach club, Amanda could see that Sam was beginning to get anxious. 

"We could just head straight to the beach if you want?" Amanda asked, to help ease her mind.

"Can we?" Sam asked timidly.

"Sure! I just wanted you to get outside and have some sun because you need it." Amanda replied.

"Thanks mom," Sam said. 

"Your welcome sweetie," Amanda responded. 

Amanda had planned to try to get Sam to go up to the pool later and face all of their friends. She needed to know that she was going to be ok. She had asked Robby to come over and help her after he was done with the surprises. They went down to the beach and found a nice spot to sit down. They put up a small umbrella and Amanda set up the chairs she brought. Sam took off her cover-up and put some sunscreen on. Sam sat down with sunglasses on and read a book while Amanda set out some emails. Eventually, Sam decided to take a break from her book and have a nice nap in the sun. While she was sleeping Amanda went up to the pool to get her some snacks for when she woke up. 

After Sam woke up and was waiting for her mom to come back, she saw a little boy with dirty blond hair running around and playing with a ball on the sand. He threw the ball and it came rolling toward her and stopped a few feet in front of her. The little boy looked shy and scared to go over and get it back. She got up and bent over to pick it up. While she was picking it up a young woman that resembled the little boy noticed and came over quickly. She must have been his mother. She had blond hair like the little boy and had a little girl with curly dark hair against her hip, supported by her arm. The woman looked maybe 10 years older than her, in her late 20s.

"I'm so sorry if he's bothering you!" the woman said. "Booker, no more throwing the ball." She calmly said to the little boy.

Sam bent down to the boy's level to give him his ball back. "Hi, Booker! Here's your ball!" She said. He went up quickly and grabbed it, and then hid behind his mother's leg. Sam smiled at him. She got back up to talk to his mother.

"No worries! He's fine!" Sam replied. 

"I just don't want you to have to bend over like that! It gets hard, believe me, I should know!" she said and laughed. The baby in her arms said something that blocked out a few of the woman's words.

"Huh?" Sam said, not fully hearing what she had said.

The lady flushed a deep red. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, It's just you look pregnant so I thought-"

"Oh, no I am! Sam interrupted, not wanting this conversation any more awkward and feeling guilty for making her embarrassed. "I just couldn't hear you very well!" she said.

The lady sighed in relief. "Thank God!" Sam laughed. "How far along are you?" she asked. "18 weeks," Sam replied. "You look amazing!" the woman said. "Thank you!" Sam replied. "

"I'm Sarah! Nice to meet you!" the woman said.

"Sam, nice to meet you too!" Sam said.

They talked for a little while and Sarah gave her advice on her pregnancy. Booker ran back to their spot on the beach with his ball. As Sarah was giving Sam her number a man holding Booker's hand started walking their way. He looked like he was looking for Sarah. He had brown curly hair and an unusual grey raggedy banda around his neck. Sarah turned around to see who she was looking at and noticed him." "Over here babe!" she yelled. By the wedding ring on Sarah's finger that was glaring in the sun, Sam realized this must be her husband. It would also explain the little girl's hair color.

"I was wondering where you went. I'm taking Booker to the bathroom. We'll be back soon."

"Ok." Sarah had told him. 

"Just text me right now and I'll put you in my contacts. Whenever you have a question that you're too embarrassed to ask anyone else, I got you."

"Thanks so much!" Sam said. 

"I gotta go feed this little one lunch, but it was very nice talking to you Sam!" Sarah said.

"You too, thanks again!" Sam responded. 

Sarah went back to her spot on the beach and a few seconds later Amanda was back.

A little bit later Daniel texted Amanda to let her know that he and Robby had arrived there. She told them they were at the beach and went to go find them. She told Sam that she was going to use the restroom. 

She didn't come back. Instead, Sam heard Robby's voice behind her. "Hey babe," he said and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled. He nuzzled his head into her bare shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Sam felt something was different. She couldn't feel Robby's long hair brushing across her skin as it normally did. She turned around to look at him and gasped.

"You cut your hair!" she yelped.

"It was a surprise. Do you like it?" he asked, a little nervous.

"I love it!" she said excitedly. She started running her fingers through it.

"Good, because I was worried," he admitted.

"I won't miss your long hair if that's what you mean." She said. Robby laughed.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Well, I thought since I'm gonna be a dad soon, might as well change my image" he joked. Plus I thought it would make you happy" he responded.

"It does. Thank you. I'm glad it's gone. But I don't want you feeling like you had to do this for me." Sam said.

"I didn't. I also did it for myself. Oh, and by the way, there's another surprise but it's at home, and you won't get it until tomorrow" he told her.

"Okay," Sam said smiling, as she kissed him.

Sam and Robby talked for a bit and she continued snacking on some of the stuff her mom brought back for her.

"Did you just dip a carrot in chocolate mousse?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, want some?" Sam replied.

"No thanks," Robby said. He made a disgusted face and she put another in her mouth.

"Hey, what the baby wants the baby gets!" she said. Robby laughed.

Robby got up at took off his shirt. "Are you gonna get in the water or should we go up to the pool?" he asked.

"I think I'll just stay here," Sam replied.

"That wasn't an option," Robby said.

"Come on Sam, I know you don't wanna get in the water here because it's too cold, so why don't we just go up to the pool and swim in the pool. I heard it's heated..." he said in a convincing tone.

Sam was still adamant about staying though.

"You can't hide forever. You might as well take this time to enjoy yourself before the baby comes and we get busy. Remember what your dad said. You have to face your problems."

Sam looked up at him.

"I'll be by your side with every step. I promise. Plus we can eat a REAL lunch," he said.

Robby stook out his hand for her.

After a bit of hesitation, she took it.

"Help me clean up first and then we'll go," Sam told Robby.

They picked up her stuff and she put her cover-up back on. They walked up the stairs to the pool area of the club.

"I just realized, this is technically the baby bump's first appearance," Sam whispered. "Better make it count." she continued. Robby laughed. He could tell she was nervous so he held her hand. They got some fresh towels and found some chairs to put her stuff down on.

Sam had this fear that everyone would be staring and judging her the second they saw her, but they weren't. In fact, not many people even saw her walk onto the terrace above the pool. They were too absorbed in their own conversations to notice. She was going to get some lunch when she saw Aisha in line. She did NOT want a repeat of what happened last time, so she started walking away quickly to avoid her. But she was too late and Aisha noticed. At least this time she wasn't with Tory. "Sam wait!" she yelled. Sam turned around and went over to say hi, although she was clearly upset about the events of the All Valley Fest. 

"Hi, Aisha. Is there anything you need?" Sam asked.

"I saw what happened to school and I just wanted to say sorry. Whoever did that was a bitch. It was really mean."

"Oh, Thanks" Sam responded. She was starting to feel a little better about this conversation.

Aisha then noticed Sam's hand that she has unconsciously laid on her belly and realized that the rumors were true.

They were up next in line and started grabbing food and placing it on their plates.

"Also, um, congratulations," she said. 

"Thanks."

"It's not Miguel's is it? Aisha asked concerned.

"Oh no, .. um..it's Robby's. Miguel and I haven't talked in a long time and it's gonna stay that way."

"Called it!" Aisha said.

Sam laughed. This felt like old times.

"You know, when I mentioned something going on between you two, this is not what I expected.." Aisha said.

"Me neither! Sam joked.

Aisha, still unsure of their friendship status, and it being a sensitive topic, didn't know whether she should laugh or not.

"Was that a joke, or?" Aisha asked.

"It was a joke, sorry." Sam laughed. "Robby and I are really happy and excited."

"That's good," Aisha said.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Anyways, well I better finish getting lunch and get back", and motioned over to Robby, who was sitting on a pool chair down below. She then walked over to the drink section to grab a water.

Sam walked down to Robby.

"You didn't want anything?" she asked Robby.

"I ate a bit before I got here, plus I figured I'll just snack off of yours," he said, reaching over to grab a grape.

"Uh uh, get your own mister", she said, smacking away his hand.

"All of it? Didn't you just eat?" he whined.

"I'm eating for two now, or did you forget?" she asked.

"Ok, fine, fine." He said and got up to get his own. 

When they were done Robby went to help Mr. Larusso find some new students for Miyagi-Do, and Sam put on her sunglasses and checked her phone. She self consciously took off her cover-up and put another layer of sunscreen on. She went back to reading her book and got splashed a few times by the little kids in the pool. She didn't mind too much. She was getting really hot from being in the sun. 

Robby was on the other side of the pool with Mr. Larusso and some of the other parents at the club. They were as farthest away from Aisha's mother as possible this time. Robby was watching Sam to make sure she was ok. She seemed fine. He couldn't hide his smile while looking at her. That was the first time that everybody got to see her baby bump. He was proud. That was his beautiful girlfriend carrying their child, and finally, everybody got to know. He didn't care what anyone thought about either of them. He was proud of her. One of the men sitting at the table looked in the direction where Robby was staring.

"Hey, LaRusso! Isn't that your daughter?" he asked.

He turned around and saw Sam

"Uh, Yeah-" he started but someone else interrupted.

"I didn't know she was pregnant, congratulations old Danny! You're gonna be a grandpa!"

"Hey hey, I'm not that old!" he responded. 

"What is she, a junior?" another man asked.

"Yeah" Daniel replied.

"Same age as my Joshua, wow," the same man said.

"How's everything going? Must be hard" Someone else said.

Daniel felt overwhelmed by questions and he was worried about Robby who was there listening, but nothing bad had been said yet.

"Actually, everything's been going well and she's pretty happy. There was one incident at school, where someone vandalized her locker, but they're looking for the student who did it so they can receive the consequences for their actions."

"I"m sorry to hear that." someone said.

"Thank you. She's doing better now." Daniel responded.

"What about the father? Is he in the picture?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I would've killed the boy if he knocked up my Kaya!" another dad added on.

Daniel was hoping Robby didn't say anything so he could hear what he was about to say.

"Yeah. We're actually on good terms. I knew him pretty well before and he's practically a part of our family now. Sure I was upset at first but the kid has really earned my trust and respect now." Daniel said while slightly eying Robby.

Robby flushed at his compliments. He didn't know he felt that way and was honored and grateful, especially for his help when he was going through a rough time at home.

"Man when can we meet this kid?" one man asked. The others all agreed and asked as well.

"Actually you already have."

"Robby, would you like to take over for me and answer some more questions?" Daniel said, pointing everyone's attention to Robby.

"Um, sure, Mr. Larusso. Thank you."

All the men sitting around the table were shocked.

"Robby is the father?!" they all said.

"Uh, yeah..." he responded hesitantly with a little laugh. He wasn't sure how this was gonna keep going.

"Congratulations!" one man said and the others said things in agreement.

"Thank you!" Robby replied. "I would love to talk some more but I should probably get back to Sam," he said while turning back and pointing to her direction. This wasn't his crowd and he was really just doing it for Mr. LaRusso.

"Sorry, Mr. Larusso," he said and patted Daniel's shoulder as he got up and walked away.

Daniel was left with more questions to answer than he had before.

Sam noticed Robby walking back over to her and pulled down her sunglasses so she could see him better in the shade. She felt like a character in a spy movie. Robby bent down to kiss her and lied down next to her on his chair. He finally got her to go in the water for a bit, and she had fun. It was the best day she had in a while. They had convinced Mr. and Mrs. Larusso to let them leave early because "they were tired", but it was really so that they could have the house by themselves for once, and spend the night enjoying each other's company. 

Sam was exhausted from the day and her ankles were sore, and her back was starting to hurt so Robby offered they take a shower.

"Together?" Sam asked.

"Well nobody's here to stop us.." Robby said with a smirk. He obviously knew nothing was gonna happen since sam was tired but he still wanted to enjoy his alone time with her.

They hopped in the steamy shower that helped soothe Sam's pain a bit. Robby grabbed her lavender shampoo and started slathering it in her hair. The scent had put Sam in a deep sense of relaxation. She then rinsed it out and put some in his hair. When it was time to body wash, Robby decided to skip the sponge and put some on his hands, making it all sudsy. He rubbed it all over sams back and arms, and then wrapped his arms around her, rubbing it on her belly. He peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders. Sam let out a slight moan. She was really happy AND calm, a rare occurrence these past weeks. Robby let Sam take care of the rest and then they got out to dry off and change. Sam started walking over to Robby's room but just as she was about to open the door, Robby stopped her.

"Let's go to your room!" he said looking nervous.

"Why, we always go to your room?" Sam asked in reply.

"Uh, My room is really messy right now," Robby said nervously.

"Ok then" Sam responded, a little skeptical as to why Robby was so nervous about his room being messy.

They spent as long as they could together before the Larusso's came back home.

Meanwhile, the Cobra Kai students were out at dinner all together.

Miguel and tory were sitting down next to each other and he looked distressed.

"Don't tell me you still feel bad for that Miyagi-Do bitch, Sam," Hawk said.

"Well, what that person did to her locker was really mean. She still hasn't come back to school yet. And they still haven't found out whatever did it."

"I'm sure they'll find out soon," Tory replied.

As they were leaving the restaurant Miguel asked Tory, hey, do you have any gum on you?"

Yeah, It's in my bag in the front pocket." Tory said.

"Ok, thanks," Miguel said.

He was rummaging through the front pocket which was full of wrappers and scraps of paper. He eventually found the gum but something was stuck in the side of the packaging. It was a triangle-shaped piece of paper. It looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. He looked at it more closely. It was shiny and looked sort of grey with the white lines on it. It was kind of grainy too. Where could this have been from? He had an idea that it was a part of the pictures on Sam's locker but he wasn't sure and didn't want to accuse Tory of anything. She could have picked it off of the locker afterward. But why would she do that? When Tory wasn't looking he went rummaging through the rest of her backpack pockets to find further confirmation that she could have done it. He found a sharpie sitting in one of the side pockets. Was tory the one who vandalized Sam's locker? Would she do that to hurt Sam because he thinks she's still in love with her?

DID SHE HEAR HIS CONVERSATION WITH HAWK?

He got Tory's attention. 

"What the fuck Tory!" She turned around and noticed that Miguel looked upset and concerned.

"Is this what I think it is?" She got closer so she could see what he was talking about.

Is that a sharpie and a piece of paper in his hand?

"Did you destroy Sam's locker?" he asked.

She realized what the paper was.

Shit. It must've gotten stuck somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you like it! If you do please leave kudos! If there's anything you want to see in the future of this story or just wanna leave me a note, please put it in the comments! I'd love to hear your feedback since this is my first story on AO3!


End file.
